Valentine's day quest
by Fioleefan
Summary: The quest for the perfect valentine's day present.
1. Chapter 1

I wish everyone a Belated Happy Valentine's day ~ with this Valentine's Day centered on-shot! Since I couldn't upload on V-day, I'm uploading it today. Enjoy.

The Valentine's Day quest.

Fionna the human and Marshall Lee the vampire king had been dating for less than a year. They had gone trick or treating, even though Fionna was sixteen and Marshall Lee was… well over 1,000. They had a nice thanksgiving dinner with Cake, Lord M., Gumball, Peppermint Maid, and Shelby, Lord M.'s parents and even the lonely Ice Queen and her penguin Gina. The pair had celebrated the holiday, in which everyone had felt bad for the ice queen so they had a party and traded gifts. He had gotten her a magic sword from his stash and she gave him a strawberry from the giant's castle gardens. The two had kissed on new years, like every other couple, and had played in the snow during that time in January when the ice queen wanted to expand her Kingdome; of course, afterwards he helped Fionna and Cake defeat her. The problem was it was February 13. Almost everyone knew it was one day until Valentines Day.

Sure, the new couple had experienced other valentines days, but they weren't a couple back then so they usually weren't together. This was the first year and they're first valentine's dating, and the thing polluting our darling adventuress' mind was the same thing polluting our dear vampire king's mind: What to get their valentine.

*Marshall Lee's P.O.V.*

I paced around my living room wondering. What do I get Fionna? What? My mind was going in circles… I don't know! Am not good with these mushy occasions. I floated towards my couch and hovered above thinking. "What to do…" Maybe I can trick her into telling me what she wants. No, Fionna is too righteous. She probably doesn't want anything. "But I have to get her SOMETHING!" I mean, I don't wanna be the only loser not to get his girlfriend something… Maybe I an ask Cake! She knows what Fionna might want. No… Cake is too much of a big mouth. She'll probably tell Fionna what I'll get her before it even gets close to Gum wads party tomorrow. Gumball…Urrgh. My last choice. Involuntarily I sagged my shoulders and frowned. But if anyone knew, what a sixteen-year-old girl wanted it would be Gumball. I mean, he is smart…and every princess in Aaa wants to marry him so…he must know something!

The idea of having to ask him for help, him of all people, made me feel sick. I was not going to hear the end of this… but Fionna is worth it. Sighing, I grabbed my Axe-bass and headed for the Candy Kingdome, under the shaded of my trusty umbrella and UV resistant gloves of course. I knew I was safe for a couple of hours since Fionna and Cake had gone adventuring, so I took my time to the candy Kingdome. Also, it was the though that I was going to ask gummy for help that made me slowdown. Finally passing through the evil forest, I arrived at the candy Kingdome's border. There stood the pink cotton candy trees mixed with the candy fruit trees. I picked one of the candy apples and sucked the color right out. I would give him that. His Kingdome grew great apples. After five apples, three bushes of berries and laying back in the shade for a while I finally decided to go on ahead to Gummy's castle. Floating to the door, I knocked loudly. I would just usually use the window, but I figured what the hell. I was going to ask for a favor let me not piss off the dude. Peppermint maid opened the door. "Hello, vampire king." She greeted formal as always.

"Hello. Can I speak to Gumball?" I asked looking over her shoulder. The maid opened the door and gestured me in. Entering Gummy's ballroom the first thing I saw was the caravan of candy folk helping him decorate for his valentine's day ball.

"Marshall Lee?" He asked as soon as he saw me. "What are you doing here?" He continued his expression bewildered.

"I need…me..." I didn't wanna bring myself to say it "I am going to regret this…" I muttered and saw him become even more confused "I need your help." Now he really was surprised. His eyes were so wide I thought they fall out of his pink sockets and his mouth literally hung open.

"You? Need MY help?" He asked as if making sure he heard the correct words from my mouth

"Are you deaf?" I asked and after hesitating I nodding

"With…what?" He asked cautious now

"Fionna's present." I sighed and bit the inside of my cheeks.

*Fionna's P.O.V.*

"Cake! Hurry up!" I yelled at my sister as we exited the tree house. I had told Marshall Lee I was going adventuring with alone with Cake since she was getting jealous of him and me spending so much time together and was beginning to feel left out. Good thing he didn't check or anything. I was really going to look for a valentine's day present for him. I had gotten one for everyone: Cake, Gumball, and Lord M. even the Ice queen and Gina! I had to get one for my boyfriend-er, I mean- Marshall Lee. Hehehe… yeah Marshall Lee… but what? If Marshall Lee wanted something, he would just take it. He didn't wait for gifts. He wasn't the type you could trick into telling you what he wanted either. He was too smart and sneaky for that. He'd end up tripping you up and you would be the one saying what you wanted. I had originally decided to ask Cake, but she was going through her own dilemma trying to find Lord M. a present… and no one wanted to go near PG today. He'll just end up making you help him decorate for his party.

As me and Cake walked past the evil forest, I swear I could've seen a purple umbrella floating by, but I kept my distance just in case. "Baby, what do you think Lord Monochromicorn would like?" Cake asked as we continued our walk

"I don't know Cake. I'm still trying to find a present for Marshall Lee." I said as we passed some vines

"Well, what did you get him?" She asked following

"Mo-chro?" I asked and she nodded "I got him a multicolored teddy bear."

"Oh! Why couldn't you let me get him that?" She asked grumpily

"Cake, Focus!" I sighed as we saw the cotton village in view

"It's not fair! What am I supposed to do? He is so hard to find a good present for…unlike me." She crossed her arms over her chest

"Yeah, just get you tuna or catnip." I laughed

"That's not funny!" She scolded

"Hey, when you tell me what to get the vampire that doesn't need anything and just takes everything he wants you ask me for help!" I said a bit annoyed. I mean how long had she and Mo-chro been dating? Shouldn't she already know what he likes by now?

"Sheesh." She muttered as we continued to walk

"I am sorry Cake. I am just a little frustrated." I sighed apologetically

She patted my back to let me know it was okay. Oh, why is present hunting so hard!

*Marshall Lee's P.O.V.*

At first, he was confused. Then as he slowly processed what I had told him, his expression changed from confused to amused. I wanted to furiously wipe that grin of his face but thought of why was here. My human. "Well... Fionna isn't like every other girl." He began his first words in minutes. I nodded. "So her gift has to be something different." Again, I nodded "I'll help you, IF you help me." He smiled

"With what?" I asked doubtfully

"I need this decorating to be done by tonight. We still have cooking and invites and all entertainment to get and I would really appreciate if I could count on you to help finish."

I hesitated. Urrgh…Fionna. The things I do for my little human. "Fine." I sighed

"Great!" He exclaimed happily "Cinnamon buns!" Gumball called out to his… assistant. Is that what she is? Whatever. She came over with a wagon full of decorations. "Here you go." He said as he began to pile decorations on my arms. "Since, you can fly; you will paste the gummy hearts on the ceiling, hang up the streamers, and fix the disco ball." All while he talked, he pilled the items on my arms "Also, load up the confetti canon and please, Marshall Lee, don't suck the color out of any of my decorations." He sighed

"Whatever." I replied from behind the decorations.

"Good enough." He sighed, "When you finish, you'll get Fionna's present."

"But, Gumball, you can't tell her I got it from you." I said as he began to walk away

"Whatever." He teased back.

I held back a smart remark and put the decorations on the ground. Okay…I have to start with…the disco ball. Easy.

*Fionna's P.O.V.*

Going from town to town, hopelessly searching for Marshall Lee's present (& Lord M.'s too. It was exhausting… more exhausting than adventuring. We were in constant question if they would like it or not, settle on no then go looking for something else. It was the fifth town we were in and still no present. "This is hopeless!" I exclaimed, "We've been walking for hours and still nothing!"

"Relax honey. You'll find something." Cake soothe as she walked to the bin labeled music.

"I hope you're right Cake." I knew she wasn't listening but… I still kept on talking "I never realized finding a present was so hard! I mean, I know Marshall Lee doesn't like these-"

"Marshall Lee?" The female voice asked from behind me. When I turned around, I saw her. Ashley. "You're Marshall Lee's valentine?" Her voice showed traces of mock and sarcasm, but obvious jealousy.

"Yes." I responded. I had already met Ashley. That time she tried to make Marshall Lee, forget their break-up.

"Ha!" She laughed, "Marshall Lee doesn't do those frilly holidays."

"Hey, baby, look what I found!" Cake exclaimed as she rose from the bin. She had a music box. It was dark yellow with black lining. When she opened it sweet dulcimer music played, and the cover had a slot for a picture.

"Perfect." I smiled at her, ignoring Ashley.

"What are you doing here?" Cake asked, disgusted at, Ashley.

"Mind your business cat." She teased and it caused Cake to hiss. "Anyways, human you're wasting you-"

"Ashley where's Hambo?" I asked

She looked confused "What?"

"Where's Hambo?" I repeated

"I sold it to a warlock." She said, plainly. "Mortart to be specific. However, if you want to try to get it back, tough luck. He won't give or sell it back."

"Thanks." I smiled and followed Cake to the register to pay for the music box.

*Marshall Lee's P.O.V* 

As I finished loading the confetti canons, I looked down to find the candy prince. The large ballroom was covered with the sugar citizens helping their prince. It was like a circus down there. Cinnamon buns handing out decorations, Lord Monochromicorn helping bring in furniture, and a lot of the candy folk scared and confused because they didn't know what to help with. Then there was Gumball trying to keep his subjects from exploding…sometimes I do feel bad for him. But only a little. "Yo, gums, I'm done!" I hollered and saw his disapproving shake of the head at my volume. I couldn't help but smirk.

"Perfect." He grinned as he inspected the work I just finished "Record time!"

"UH-huh" I rolled my eyes; his gushing meant he wanted something "What is it?"

"Well…" He began; with that same sheepish smile, he gives Fionna when she saves him from the ice queen. "I kind of…sort of…"

"Spit it out man!" I was beginning to get frustrated. I couldn't be around all this pink for so long. It was making me hungry.

"I don't have the present." He blurted, looking down in shame.

I was expecting, and I bet so was he, anger. I was expecting my rage to take over. To let my hunger devoured the entire color from his party, leaving it a gray mess…but it didn't. I as actually in too much shock. "You lied?"

"Well... it's barely a lie." He grumbled, "I had it… but the ice queen stole from me."

"Alright." I sighed, "Do you have anything else?"

"I was actually thinking you could go get it." He mumbled

I thought about it. I had no other choice. It was either get the present or go back to square one. "Fine." I rolled my eyes, starting to become frustrated by the noise of the fretting candy people and my hunger. I guess he realized it too because he motioned me towards his study.

After the short commute to his study, he closed the door and turned to face me. He passed me the only red pillow on his study's couch and said, "Alright, this is what you need to do."

*Fionna's P.O.V*

When we left the town, we walked directly for the wizards and warlocks town. The warlock Mortart must have Hambo in his possessions along with the other things he uses for potions. If we were lucky enough, he had drained all of the emotion out of Hambo and would give it back willingly.

As we entered the town, we saw the wizards and warlocks angrily forming a circle around someone. They were yelling. "You should mind-," Said the voice of Mortart

"Causing Trouble!" An angry voice yelled

"Worse than that ice wench!" Said another

Cake and I looked at the other confused. "Mortart, the warlock, you are here by banished from our town." The wizard with the crown said

"You can't banish me!" The warlock said, "Where am I supposed to live?"

"I don't care." The wizard king said crossing his arms over his regal blue and red robe

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I called the public into attention

"What's going on here?" Cake asked. She was still holding the bag with her music box, because she didn't want to put it in my 'overcrowded pack'.

"He has been kidnapping babies." The king huffed

"Sicko!" A voice called over the king

"Taking them as payment he says!" Another

"Well, you can't banish him." Cake said and we all turned to face her as if she was crazy "He'll just continue to do it and ya'll still get the blame."

"What do you suppose we do?" The king asked acknowledging Cake's point.

"Lock him up." She shrugged

"What!" Mortart exclaimed, "You can't do that!"

"Dude, you've been kidnapping babies." I pointed out

"My clients were informed of my payment options before I performed my magic!" He exclaimed.

Instantly I got an idea. "Okay, let me talk to you." I said walking over and pulling him from the angry crowd. After walking a few feet from them, I said, "I hear you have a teddy bear in your possession." I smiled

*Marshall Lee's P.O.V.*

As I floated towards the ice Kingdome, taking the long way around to avoid Fionna and Cake's tree house, I thought over Gumball's plan. I was actually going to do this… Fionna owes me big for today. I floated up to the doorstep of the ice queen's door and drew in an unnecessary breath before knocking. Grumbling could be heard from the other side. "What?" The ice queen opened the door and poked her head out. "Oh." She looked at me confused "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean babe?" I asked floating past her into the ice castle

"Babe?" She asked surprised, but pleased. She followed me in, closing the door after her.

"You know I never realized what pretty hair you have." I said nonchalant, looking around at all the penguins in her house

"Oh, well, thank you." She began to run her fingers through the snowy white locks

"Hey, I hear you have something that belongs to Gumball." I said trying to keep my cool and not barf at the look she was giving me.

As soon as I mentioned his name her expression went, sour "I know what this is! You just want that stupid thing!" She yelled frilly

"Easy, babe." I smiled floating closer. "I just don't like you having anything his. I am the jealous type ya' know."

"Oh." She giggled

"I always wandered, why do you look for princes when you have a king right here?" I pointed to myself "You're a queen. I'm a king…" I trailed off "Now, why don't you give me Gumball's stupid toy and I'll get rid of it? Humm?" I tried not to puke as I floated by her face "My queen."

"Well… this is moving so fast." She stumbled back "I-I need my space. I can't just be tied down to one man!" She panted. I stared in shock as she dry heaved. Did she just turn me down? The ice queen just turned ME down. Is there something wrong with this picture or is it just me?

"Today is just not my day!" I grumbled before shifting into my wolf monster form "Just give me the toy!" I growled. The queen yelped in fear before fainting. "Great." I muttered as I shifted back. Her penguin waddled over towards me. "Do you know where the toy is?"

*Fionna's P.O.V.*

"I paid a good sum for that bear." Mortart told me since I asked for Hambo.

"I am sure your freedom cost more than a bear." I tried to rationalize with the warlock

"That bear has such emotions that make my potions stronger and sometimes irreversible." He crossed his arms over his black robed chest

"Dude, we both know I am leaving with the bear." I sighed starting to get agitated "You want it this to be the easy way or my way?"

He gaped. "Are you threatening me?"

"No." I said smiling, yet the sarcasm was heavy in my tone. I guess I picked up some habits from Marshall Lee. "I am just giving you your options. Give me the bear and I'll get Cake to convince your fellow wizards not to lock you up… if you, you know, give back those babies and remove that as a payment option. Now that I think about it, what do you do with those babies?" I placed a hand under my chin and looked at him

"They're at my house making a mess." He sighed, "I didn't really think about what to do afterwards with them." He looked to the ground

"Whatever. Just give them back." I said and he looked back up "That or Cake and I can take the bear, lock you up and take your wand."

The wizard thought but sighed in defeat "Insolent girl… what's with you and this bear? I got this from a young wizard in training, centuries ago."

"The teddy bear is special, to someone who is special to me." I smiled "C'mon, in the spirit of valentine's day tomorrow?"

The warlock rolled his eyes before reaching into his baggy robe sleeve, pulling out the worn teddy bear. "Here." He shoved it into my expecting hands.

Yes! Finally! "Thank you." I smiled "Now, let's go get you out of this mess."

*Marshall Lee's P.O.V.*

Surprisingly that useless penguin isn't so useless. It led me up to the ice queen's secret ninja room where the game stood. Finally! I had Fionna's present within grasp. An upgrade for Beemo that included games made from even before the mushroom war. It was pretty sick… I might borrow it someday. I thanked the penguin with a few berries from my pockets and then proceeded to float down the stairs. I paused as I saw the queen get up. She looked at me for three seconds before gulping and moving out of my way. I floated out the door and closed it behind me.

*Fionna's P.O.V.*

So, Mortart is to return all the babies and scratch that off his payment list. He's not going to be banished or locked up as long as he doesn't take any more babies. Good thing Cake is good at negotiating, because those wizards did not want to cut him a break. When we reached our tree house with the presents, we were so relieved…and tired. So tired, we went straight to bed. Also, I know I speak for the both of us when I say that we can't wait until the party tomorrow. I can't wait to see Marshall Lee's face. My vampire's face… my vampire. Yeah… mine.

*Marshall Lee's P.O.V*

When I finally entered my house, I let out the loudest sigh of relieve! Sure, this day would haunt me for as long as I lived, metaphorically speaking and I might need some psychiatric help after that who ice queen fiasco, but the thought of tomorrow made it worth it. I couldn't wait. All this for my human.

A/A/N

If you want, I can make this a two-shot. I could make the party scene. Anyways this was just a happy Valentine's day thing I was thinking of. Happy belated V-day! I hoped everyone enjoyed it, or at least was remotely happy. I was offline for a while due to some circumstances but hopefully they will be resolved soon. Arrivadechi mon amores!


	2. Chapter 2

Valentine's Day quest (Final part)

It was almost eight o'clock and the boyfriends and girlfriends hadn't seen the other yet. Everyone had spent the day either sleeping or getting ready for Gumball's ball tonight.

"How do I look?" Cake asked Fionna as she heard her sister walk down the stairs.

"Algebraic." Fionna smiled. Cake had a red bow around her neck and was holding her red pack, which was filled with presents.

"Oh. My. Glob." Cake said as she turned around to see Fionna.

"What?" Fionna asked, running her hand through her hair. Cake's stare was making her feel self-conscious.

"You look so cute!" Cake exclaimed as Fionna laughed uneasily. Fionna had on a light blue dress that ended four or five inches above the knee. It had a loose U-shaped top with ¾ sleeves and her black flats. Her hair was out of its bunny hat. It had been cut, so instead of dragging on the ground it was now touching the back of her neck. Fionna wore her green pack and a white bunny shaped barrette in her hair. "Trying to impress anyone in particular?" Cake teased

Fionna blushed "What? No!" She quickly defended.

"Um-huh." Cake teased with a knowing smile

"Cheese Louise…We better go." Fionna sighed

X

Marshall Lee fumbled with the wrapping paper. The sticky tape had gotten him to mess up a couple of times, especially since he used his axe-bass to cut it. After getting dressed, in his red tank blue jeans and red boots, and swinging his axe-bass over his shoulder, the vampire king grabbed the four presents he bothered to get, with Fionna's on top, and headed out his door.

X

"Oh! Where is the music?" Gumball fussed as some guests began to arrive, yet the musical act was nowhere in sight.

"Sire! Sire!" Peppermint maid came yelling frantically

"What is it Peppermint? What?" Gumball asked concerned as the mint woman heaved

"The musical act has called to cancel!" She informed sadly

"What!" He asked, more in anger than shock.

"It seems like singer's girlfriend dumped him and now he's down in the dumps."

"Oh no!" Gumball exclaimed.

At that moment, Fionna and Cake walked in, in time to hear Gumball exclaim. "What's wrong PG?" Fionna asked

"We have no music." He stated

"Don't worry. I bet you'll-… Cake?" Fionna asked looking at her zoned out sister

"Hotness!" Cake finally exclaimed running over to her beau. Cake purred against his embrace.

Gumball and Fionna couldn't help but smile at them. "Who's your date?" Fionna asked looking back at Gumball, trying to distract him while she thought of a solution to his problem.

"My what?" He asked facing her

"Your date." She laughed a bit

"Oh…umm… I don't have one." He said realizing. "I don't have a date." He smiled, blushing because he felt stupid. How do you throw a ball… but don't get a date?

"I'll be your date." The ice queen's voice said from behind the two

"Ice queen!" Fionna said putting her hands on her hips "You said if we invited you, you'd be cool."

"I am! I am!" The ice exclaimed. "I am just offering to be Gumball's date. I mean I don't have one either…" She grinned Gumball's way. He shuffled uneasily.

"Hey." Marshall Lee said as he floated by.

Ice queen paled at the sight of the vampire king. "I… I g-gotta go." She stuttered looking down and stalking away, looking back once to Marshall Lee then away.

"What was that?" Fionna asked with a slight laugh.

"Don't ask." Marshall Lee said shuddering. Gumball laughed knowingly. "Here." He smiled and passed her the gift.

"Thank you!" She smiled, and with her other hand reached into her pack for his present.

After the long search for the right presents, she handed Marshall Lee and Gumball theirs. "Thanks." Marshall smiled back

"Thank you." Gumball said, "I'll go search for yours." Gumball walked away.

"Open it." Marshall Lee said

"Oh, you didn't have to get me anything." Fionna said as she started to peel the wrapping paper

"Hey, you have no idea all that I went through to get you this. You better open it!" He said pointing at her and smirking

"Sheesh… alright." Fionna laughed as she tore through the paper. "Oh thanks dude!" She fist bumped him with a grin. "This is so mathematical!" Fionna saw the cartridge thing and the label Gumball had printed on it. "Did you… get this from Gumball?" She laughed "Is this why ice queen-"

"We will never speak of yesterday." He clamped his hand over her mouth "Its history."

He felt the corners of her mouth jerk up. "Okay… open your present." Her voice came muffled from behind his palm.

Marshall Lee removed his hand from her mouth and ripped through the paper Cake had spent so much time to wrap. When he saw what it was, he was literally speechless. His eyes seemed to tear and he looked at her with such…tenderness and gratitude it knocked the wind out from her. He didn't speak. He only pulled her into a hug… so sweet she couldn't believe this was Marshall Lee… her Marshall Lee. "Thank you." He finally mumbled.

"You're welcome." Fionna mumbled happily, as she hugged him back.

From the distance, Cake saw Fionna and Marshall Lee hugging. "Awww!" She exclaimed happily. "I love valentine's day." Cake said to Monochromicorn as she proudly held the yellow orchids her boyfriend gave her and playfully patted the catnip he attached to it. "Do you like the music box?" She asked looking back at her beau

"Yes. It's beautiful." Monochromicorn stomped "Like you."

"You are just the sweetest." Cake sighed dreamily as she kissed Monochromicorn

Slowly Gumball walked over to the two. "Happy Valentine's day." He said laughing at their dreamy expressions. "Mo-chro, thank you for the present. Cake, thank you also. I hoped you liked the royal tarts I was able to acquire for you."

"Yes. They were delicious." Cake smiled

"Hey guys." Fionna said as she and Marshall Lee walked, or floated, over to them. "Lord M., your Teddy bear…" Fionna said as she passed him the bear with the bow on its head. Then she looked at Gumball and smiled. She had given him his present earlier. "PG I hoped you liked the magic seeds" She smiled

"Yes. Thank you Fionna. And here is your royal tart." Gumball gave her the food.

"Thank you Fionna." Lord Mo-chro gave her the blue lilies.

"They're beautiful." Fionna said happily

"Thanks to Gumball's gardening tips my flowers bloomed early this year." Monochromicorn stomped

"You're welcome." Gumball smiled

"Here." Marshall Lee passed Gumball, Cake, and Lord M. the remaining three gifts he had.

Marshall Lee couldn't help but crack a smile at the surprised faces of Cake and Gumball. "Thank you Marshall Lee. These are for you." Lord M. stomped

"Well, bro, I have no idea what you said but I'm thinking these are for me. Thanks." Marshall smiled and took the red roses. He only admired them for a second before sinking his fangs into one, draining its color. Now a single white rose stood amongst the others.

"Wow." Gumball stated

"Yeah… wow." Cake said

"What?" Marshall Lee laughed

"You gave me a color-less strawberry for Christmas… I didn't think you'd bother today." Gumball said looking at Marshall Lee.

"Same here." Cake broke in

"You really have been surprising me lately." Gumball said opening the box to reveal one of Marshall Lee's demon daggers

"For… protection." Marshall Lee said when he saw Gumball's confusion. "Lets just say I had a small taste of dealing with ice queen yesterday… you need this." All five laughed

Cake opened her box to see catnip. "Sweet." She grinned as she banged her two bags of catnip together.

"Sire, the people are getting bored." Peppermint maid rushed over to inform.

"Oh dear." Gumball sighed

"What's wrong?" Marshall Lee asked

"The musical act cancelled on me…" Gumball sighed "And since I thought I'd have a musical act all night I didn't set up any music… it'll take me forever to set it up with all these people in the way."

"Say no more." Marshall Lee said with a smile, "I'll distract them. You, Fionna, Cake, and Monochromicorn set up." He floated over to the stage. Gumball nodded, ecstatic, and rushed the gang off to find his musical supplies while Marshall Lee rocked the guests. After seven songs… thankfully they got the music set up and Marshall Lee could step down. "Took you long enough." Marshall Lee teased

"Thank you." Gumball said to him.

Marshall Lee nodded and grabbed Fionna's hand. "Wanna dance?" Fionna only nodded before being led away.

"Cake?" Mo-chro stomped and walked away with Cake. The music began to play, a dance song. Gumball sat back watching how his friends danced, relieved that the party had gone well and well…happy, when it hit him. He had thrown this party… but he had no date. He started to look around the room… even LSP had a date…Whom would he have asked anyway?

"Nice party." The soft female voice said from beside him.

Gumball turned to face her when he saw it was none other than one of his candy subjects… Candy Cotton to be specific. "Thank you." He smiled at the cotton candy girl and looked back to the dance floor.

"Would you like to dance?" She asked, her voice was soft as cotton candy… and sweet. When Gumball faced her, her head cocked slightly to the side. Her pink and purple cotton candy hair cascading off her blue shoulders. Her dressed seemed to be a star patterned cotton candy stick.

"It would be an honor." Gumball smiled before sticking out his hand to meet hers. He led her towards the dance floor to meet his friends.

And everyone had a happy valentine's day. ~


End file.
